


why not visit that immortal guy?

by moonzashy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonzashy/pseuds/moonzashy
Summary: Karl visits dream in prison, just a /bit/ of talking.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	why not visit that immortal guy?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh hii this is a minific made by @ tubboenthusiast on twt <3 i hope u have reading maybe i'd make a part 2 idk

"Hello," a creeper figure said, "can you answer these questions as truly as possible please."

"Sure."

"Alright to start off what are your prior relationships with the prisoner?" 

Karl had to think for a moment, he had a prior relationship with dream, right? Dream. Right dream is his name in this timeline. "I am a friend of one of his close friends, well used to be close friends."

"Alright, thank you," the prison guard went on with his questions, Karl signed the book and did all other things accordingly.

While traveling through this maze of a prison Karl kept on repeating dreams name is head.

He still had the other one in the back of his mind however, ever since he met "Cornelius". Or otherwise just dream going by a different name, "Wonder what other name's he went by." Karl thought to himself. 

"Sir, we're here." Sam stated. Karl looked back at the ominous person, "This is safe, right?"

"Of course. We made it safe as possible."

"Ah, thanks," Karl turned back to look at the slowly draining lava.

"Be careful and walk with the bridge alright." Sam glared at Karl.

Karl nodded in reply, the bridge went quicker than he thought-

-as soon as karl went across he heard the person ruined most of the people's life on the sever, "Oh.. it's you."

"... Hello, dream, or should I call you by a past name?"

"Whichever one works best for you. Maybe you'd like one of my future name's more."

"So, can I ask you why."

"What why? Oh do you miss your friend cleetus, maybe you want me to bring him back."

Karl started shaking, how would he know about cleetus, but he would not like to show his fear show in-front of the fearless.

"Or maybe you want to figure out how to stop the egg?"

  
"That would be nice, but knowing you you'd probabl-" Dream spoke over Karls words, "It's simple actually Karl, just kill tommy."

"I'm not doing that." Karl replied immediately

"Well isn't the egg's goal to fix history? And didn't it form right after yo-" Karl pulled dream by his shirt, "Shut up, I can't, I couldn't solve Wilbur's death but maybe I can prevent tommy's for the time being."

"That's impossible, I am going to escape eventually with Ranboo's help."

Karl started showing fear now, and Ranboo? No.. Ranboo wouldn't, doesn't he hate Dream with a passion..? But either way HE'S going to figure out how to stop tommy's death fully so he can make sure tommy lives life to fullest, just like he would all the others.

"Ranboo won't help you."

"Oh he will, he did with the destroying of the community house."

Karl was frozen, thats why he wasn't able to fix the community house problem, he was looking for the wrong person but ranboo.. but then that might explain ranbob's possibly ranboo's decadent idolization for dream.

"N..No Ranboo didn't, you just manipulated him into doing that.. you have a tendency of manipulating already broken people Dream."

"That's the point," dream pulled back, "You should get going now, you're not that easy to be nice with."

"Oh.. alright, Sam I'm ready to go." 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
